


Wrapped Up

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [11]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: As with all other art forms, Takaki is terrible at wrapping presents.





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "wrapping gifts".

"Yuya?" Chinen looked over at him, a light frown on his lips, pulling his half-eaten candy cane out of his mouth to talk. "Why are you bad at everything?"

From anyone other than Chinen the question might have irked him, but it was near impossible for Chinen to do anything that made Takaki angry. Besides, he was obviously asking in reference to the present he was holding in his lap, and there was nothing that could be done to spin the wrapping job in a positive light. The present looked horrible.

"I... How are you so good at this?" The present sitting next to Chinen on the floor was immaculate, a perfect square with a red bow placed neatly in the middle. Chinen just shrugged.

"It's not hard." He answered.

"Not hard..." Takaki sighed, picking up some ribbon. Maybe ribbon could salvage some of this catastrophe. He was in the middle of trying, somehow, to tie it all up nicely, an embarrassing amount of tape holding everything together, when Chinen reached over his art project and taped a huge golden bow to his forehead. Takaki just stopped for a second, looking over at him, and Chinen laughed.

"There." He said. "Now all my presents are wrapped."

"I bet I could do a good job wrapping you." Takaki said. Chinen raised his eyebrows.

"Sure." The word was heavy with doubt and sarcasm and Takaki rose to the challenge, picking up the thick golden string to his right. He wrapped Chinen in it from his waist to his neck, Chinen barely able to lift his arms.

"Yuya..." Chinen was looking at him imploringly but Takaki wasn't done, pulling out some green ribbon next. He draped a little of it over each shoulder, stuck snowflake stickers to each of Chinen's cheeks, and finished it all off with a blue bow on the top of his head. Chinen looked completely done with him.

"There!" Takaki said proudly, and though he was trying to look annoyed, Chinen couldn't help but crack a tiny smile.

"I look like an idiot." He said. He used his limited movement to point at Takaki's other wrapped presents. "Those look like they could be my brothers."

"Well," Takaki leaned close, letting the tip of his nose touch Chinen's. "I'm better at unwrapping presents, you know."

"Oh, shut up." Chinen told him, leaning back to throw a rumpled ball of unused wrapping paper at him. It fell short, causing both of them to laugh, Takaki still smiling as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
